Just a Kunai can change the universe
by Lifesaver007
Summary: On his Fifth birthday , Naruto was attacked by Another mob, this time , with a hiraishin kunai, and was stabbed by it, awakening his bloodline of teleportation/Space time chakra. Multi-bloodline naruto, NarutoHarem Femkyuubi Konoha bashing.Semi-darknaruto


**Updated! 8/5/2012 changed Getsuga Tenshou to Sakanade! Thanks Shihouin shunshin! **

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

XoX

Five years ago, A Gigantic Nine-tailed fox attacked Konoha, Its swishing tails could cause **Massive destruction**, earthquakes, tidal waves, you name it! It eyes Showed hatred, its fur was very of a fire-reddish color. People thought it attacked out of boredom…. However that was not the case.. let me tell you what actually…. Happened…

XOX

[Secret base 5 hours before the attack…]

"Kushina PUSH!" "NGGH!" "Are you… okay kushina?" "Oh just keep quiet and concentrate on the seal! There's a reason why women can give birth you know! Normal men would have died from the pain!" "…. Okay….."

Three voices were heard from the cave…. First was , Sarutobi Biwako , the Third Hokage's wife, She Had wrinkles and White as snow hair, and dark eyes. She wore a garb that was almost similar to the hokage's.

The second was Kushina Uzumaki , she wore a white hospital gown , that reached her knees, She had fiery red hair , that reached to her hips .

The third person was Minato Namikaze, Blonde hair , Ocean blue eyes , He wore his standard hokage coat .

A crying noise was heard , And out came little Naruto , with Whisker marks on his cheeks, Ocean blue eyes like both his parents, and golden blond hair. Both Kushina and Minato wanted to carry him when….. Biwako fell… dead….. , while a masked individual, carried Naruto , arms poised above the baby's head.

"Give me the female jinchuriki… or the child dies…" the masked individual said…

" Now calm down!" Minato yelled, panicky.

"Now now Yondaime Hokage… I am perfectly calm…. It is you who should be calm… It's a shame….. because the child's going to die…. A few minutes old…" The masked individual laughed maniacally, palm now closer to the child's face, ready to strike.

When the individual's hand was close to Naruto's face by a few millimeters, Minato Hiraishined and grabbed Naruto , when he heard a Sizzling sound . Eyes widening in realization, He quickly tore the towel away from Naruto, and disappeared via hiraishin. The cave exploded , the cave exploaded , sending rocks shooting out, Minato shielded his son from getting hit… When he realized…. KUSHINA! Oh…. Shit….

XoX

[Meanwhile]

When Minato hiraishin out, The masked individual sucked both Kushina and him into his dimensional Portal.

XoX

[Back with the father and son..]

As Minato slammed a rasengan into the cave , He dashed in, Naruto in hand. When Suddenly, A roar was heard, as red chakra whipped the cave , luckily The chakra missed Minato by a few meters , avoiding the hit. He quickly ran to where the source of the red chakra was from…. Only to find it … being teleported , by the strange masked shinobi…

XoX

[Masked shinobi]

The masked shinobi stared at the pale Kushina , "incredible…. What a powerful bloodline, to even survive the extraction process…. A true uzumaki indeed…."

The masked shinobi look up , seeing the kyuubi staring at him in the eyes. He smirked as he saw the irises of the kyuubi change… into one of a sharingan…..

"MMMMMMHMMMMMMMM HMMMMMM HAHAHAHA! Finally…..! Konoha…. Will perish!"

"You didn't forget about me did you?" Minato appeared behind the masked man.

"Tch…. A puny little bug…. Like you…. Stop me? HAHAHA! The Madara Uchiha? Please say your joking!"

Minato narrowed his eyes and disappeared in a yellow flash(I think it doesn't really give out one? Cause…. In the anime it doesn't… whatever) Madara prepare his chain , ready to strike any moment , when Minato fazed in front of him , and was already halfway on his punch … It touched Madara, but it went right through it. Minato eyes widened, "**Space time ninjutsu!"**

His thoughts were interrupted when he was punch in the stomach, and was sent flying back.. Minato coughed out blood , and winced,"Powerful…" He used his hand and wiped off the trail of blood running down his mouth.

Minato fazed in front of Madara again , arms punching through his stomach..

"This tactic again? Hmpph foolish.."

When Minato retracted his fist , and Madara was punching him again, he smirked , as he grabbed Madara's hand and punched him in the stomach. The masked man was pushed back , but back flipped to safety... and took his chain out , and launched it at Minato. The next thing that happened…. Shocked Madara , and the pale Kushina to the core, Minato appeared with two rasengan in his hands, and slammed it into Madara… And a seal form on his stomach.

Fuiinjutsu: Keiyaku Shiruririsu!

The kyuubi's eyes turns back to normal , signifying it being back to normal.

"HMHMHM HAHAHA! A worthy opponent indeed! You waited until I solidified , then you attacked me! Smart… Smart indeed… Till next time… or maybe not! Yondaime Hokage! Kushina Uzumaki!"

The masked shinobi warped away.

Minato sighed in relief , but it was quickly stopped when the Kyuubi began to thrash around in confusion.

Minato began to take out Hiraishin kunais as he placed it around him Naruto, and kushina in a circle...

"Minato…. Are you doing what I think you are planning to do? No! You Can't! You know what happens when you leave a jinchuriki alone!"

" I have to Kushina…. I Have to…"

As he said that , he began to go through Snake boar ram rabbit dog rat bird horse snake.. As a deathly ghost appeared behind him , with a look alike soul in it.

As he went to the kyuubi, he shouted a FUUIN! And a hand from his stomach grabbed onto the kyuubi, pulling its soul out, and it went into his stomach.

"Kushina…. Its time… We're going to put all our chakra into Naruto… This is for back up…."

"Are you sure about it Minato?" Kushina asked.

"Yes kushina…. Its time…:"

**HAKKE NO FUIN SHIKKI! ***

A bright light enveloped them both…. And both laid on the ground... Unmoving…

"It seems…. Both of them… are still alive…"

As the figure took out all of the hiraishin kunai from the floor…. He smiled evilly..

[Present]

A mop of blond hair was seen running away from an angry mob.. the boy was wearing his infamous orange jumpsuit..

"Why are they chasing me? What did I do to them?" he whispered..

Unfortunately, a Chunin from the crowd had heard him, and shouted" Because you killed our loved ones demon! "

"They said it again…" Naruto Thought… "but the only demon that had appeared in Konoha was…. The kyuubi no kitsune…. " Then he realized…. He had the kyuubi sealed in him…..

The Chunin took out…. A hiraishin kunai…(he stole it) And appeared before Naruto and thrust at his heart.. it connected…. And blood splattered on the unforgiving ground…..

"Hurrah! We Killed the demon!" the mob cheered… it was short lived however , when a bright flash of light engulfed the street..

XOX

[Naruto's mindscape.. aka… a sewer]

"**So…. My container has finally come to visit me" **

"Cut the crap Kyuubi"

"**How did you know?" **" I always wondered why I was called a demon… So I went to research in the Library… and found out…. About it…"

"Aww stop bullying him Kyuubi-chan!" two femine voices shouted out..

"**Fine… Kushina Uzumaki… and Shinsou…."**

"Uzumaki? Who are you…. And who Is that?"

Six figures came out with a smile…

A guy who had white hair , with a dragon tattoo on his arms, eyes ice blue and a girl with silver hair , Big black eyes , a man with blonde hair ,hazel eyes, and straight teeth , and a woman , with red hair , green eyes said together, "we are your swords Naruto "

"My name is Hyorinmaru" said the dragon tattooed man.

"Hi Naruto-kun! I'm Shinso!" The silver haired girl said.

"My name is Sakanade .." said the Blonde haired smiley weirdly guy.

"Good evening, Naruto-kun… My name is Benehime." Said the red haired woman.

A woman with auburn red hair, and blue eyes with a man who had blond hair and ocean blue eyes said,

"We are your parents…. Naruto…"

"Naruto… My name is Kushina, Your father's name is… Minato Namikaze.." Kushina Told him.

Suddenly, Minato got tackled by Naruto and got the air knocked out of him.

"Why…. Why did you seal the fox inside of me? Why?"

"Because… you are our child… I couldn't ask another child to bear the burden.."

"well,,, Technically.. you didn't ask…!" Naruto rebutted

"How old are you Naruto?" "Five…" "that long huh?" "yeah.."

"Don't worry Naruto… we're here to stay…" Minato eye smiled.

"Really?" "Really… Now… You need to go back to the real world…"

XOX

[Outside world.]

As Naruto awoke, he saw a lot of Hiraishin kunais on the ground. His hands and the ground was stained with blood… He saw the gutted bodies of the civilians and the ninjas…

He looked at what he was holding, two swords.. Shinsou…. And Sakanade … As he looked at the ninja who had stabbed him with the hiraishin kunai… with cold blue eyes…

"Who- are you…?" the chunin said..

"Who am i? I am the Yondaime's legacy….. Pierce …. Shinso" Naruto said with a smile and an eye-smile as the sword Shinsou began to grow longer at a fast speed , and pierced the chunin at the heart.

"Bye Bye ~!"

Naruto laugh maniacally as he flashed to the man and squatted down to him , He cocked his head to one side ,and took one of the Hiraishin kunai, and pierced the man , leaving it there for the world to see..

XOX

Naruto walked to the Hokage tower , intending to speak to the Hokage about this, only to find him gone… in his place, was a diary , Naruto picked it up , and began to scan through the contents… intending to find answers…. Indeed he did find them…. Only to find out…. That…. All the hokage did was a lie….

**Date: October tenth.. Day of naruto's birth**

**Today, is the day that Kyuubi attacked, Minato and Kushina "Died" …. MHMMMMhmmmmm HAHAHA! They sealed the Monster into their child's body…. Great indeed,,,, Finally… I have an opportunity to make the jinchuriki loyal to me like a lap dog! Yes… I can already see it….! I shall let those foolish villagers attack him... so that he can come to me for help…! Then… he will be indebted to me! This plan is perfect!Finally…. A jinchuriki pet! Not like that bitch Kushina!"**

Furious, he turned to more pages … until it was his third birthday…

**October 10****th , Naruto age 3**

**It seems to be working! Finally! MuAHAHA! I all is going according to plan! Now… to make sure he stays loyal to me…. After all… I have his parents and sister… Captive !**

He clenched his fist in fury.. and swore that he would get revenge on konoha someday… He turned to the next page

**Date: September 1****st Naruto age 4+**

**Today… it finally happened! The uchiha massacre had happened.. I ordered itachi to kill the entire Uchiha's . That little bastard though… left his little brother and mother alive….. Weak fool… its okay… after all … he's never ever going to find out that I planted false evidence to make that little bastard really think that the uchihas were really plotting against me… hehe!**

Naruto quickly close the book… he wished that he would be able to take it away…

"**Naruto let me take over your body awhile… I have a seal that is able to copy the book… and you know… update it when he writes it.."**

Minato took over his son's body and cut his thumb to allow some blood in it. And went through a drawer , finding a note book in it, and he drew a ten-pointed star and wrote a few kanji like "Invisible" "copy" "update" on it and whispered a fuiin!

When it was done, he went over to the Picture of himself on the wall , and pulled it up and revealed a safe.. He put some of Naruto's blood on the seal , and it opened.

He took all the Things in it and sealed it all in a scroll , and closed it, making sure to put it back in place. Then he gave back his son his body back.

"**Urgh, what happened?" **Naruto thought to Minato..

" **I finished the seal, and took all the stuff I left for you in the safe…. So that that evil hiruzen would never take it and use it for bad."**

"**yeah okay…. So .. how do I teleport?" "Think of the place you want to teleport... and there you have it!"**

Naruto thought of the Konoha's gate and he disappeared in a flash of orange.

He flashed towards the gate… and left konoha….

Konoha has just made a huge mistake… of betraying Uzumaki Naruto.

AN: Hey guys! This is a inspiration that had came up to me recently, but I was unable to finish it… I read a few chapters lately and found some interesting ones . Some which sort of inspired me to do this.. Oh yes! I want to explain a few things , First of all…

People probably may ask: Why THE HELL IS KUSHINA AND MINATO ALIVE?(sort of)

Well to answer your question.. it was because the hiraishin kunai was the one that the Minato and Kushina used for the sealing , and Minato had place most of his chakra into the kunai to form a barrier with kushina's chakra , Thus when the idiotic chunin stabbed Naruto, Naruto unlocked His parents chakra in him , making them permanent.

Please do note that I kinda want to make Naruto have similarities to Ichimaru Gin from bleach so yeah… About Shinsou… well I kinda needed it(her) for future battles, well hyorinmaru? I just like dragons a lot… haha!

Also in this fic, I would like to say Sasuke would be good guy / spy before naruto comes back to Konoha ,along with Neji , lee … but the last one would probably be a secret….maybe?

R&R! tyvm! Constructive flames okay? I don't mind!

The next chapter: Return!

Peace out! And thanks for reading


End file.
